Broken Heart
by MercuryWinds
Summary: This is based off a theory in which Rigby was supposed to stop Mordecai and CJ from kissing over Tracey and Mordecai.


**This is based off a theory in which Rigby was supposed to stop Mordecai and CJ from kissing over Tracey and Mordecai.  
**

Mordecai recently decided to try dating CJ in an effort to move on from Margaret. Unfortunately for him,this was not a wise decision. Why did Mordecai want to date CJ?Well they got along so well with each other that he thought he could try dating her. Another reason was because of their kiss on New Years,he had loved the kiss so much. But he felt no spark,only a surge of happiness. But not everything lasts forever of course.

One day while Mordecai is packing up to move in with CJ he notices picture,curious he picks up the picture and who is on said picture?Margaret. Mordecai suddenly remembers all the good times he had with her. Their first kiss,their first "real" kiss,the camping trip,when Mordecai met her father and when he sang a song about her and accidentally recorded it with his butt. The ring tone. He remembered that Margret's phone had been snatched by the Wickets and they had broken on it the robin. If he ever called her she would never hear his song about her. It filled the blue jay with sadness,tears began to pour from his eyes. Hot,wet tears of pure sadness.

It was then that Mordecai realized he could not give up on her and how much he missed and loved her. CJ walked in and as soon as she saw Mordecai crying she ran up to him."Oh my gosh. Mordecai are you okay?"The blue jay wiped a tear from one of his eyes and pushed CJ away when she attempted to wrap her arms around him."M-Mordecai?What are you doing?"He gave the cloud girl an angry glare."I refuse to move in with you now. We're through."Tears began to rain on CJ'S cheeks."B-but why?"Suddenly,CJ noticed Mordecai holding a picture of Margaret in one of his feathered hands."Its her isn't it?"CJ cried through the tears."You miss her."Mordecai nodded his head. He just wanted to be alone."Get out."He said without emotion. CJ ran out of Mordecai's room,still crying. As she ran she bumped into Rigby and then,ran out the door.

Rigby wondered what had happened and ran up into Mordecai's room. Rigby saw his friend,crying while holding a picture of Margaret."Mordecai..?"Rigby said quietly."Mordecai stared at Rigby until saying."Leave me alone dude!"He walks up and slams the door in Rigby's face."Thats my room to ya know?"The raccoon yelled out angrily. But his friend ignored his words. Rigby had a feeling it was CJs fault.

Days passed by and Mordecai refused to leave his room. Benson had enough and knocked on Mordecai's door."Mordecai open up this door or you're fired!"Benson yelled. The door opened. Mordecai looked depressed,his feathers were all messed up and he had bags under his eyes."I know what you're here for. You want me to get back to work don't you?Well I got news for you Benson,broken hearts like mine cannot be mended."Benson looked shocked."Mordecai look,I once suffered a break up too."Mordecai this time was shocked."Really?"Benson nodded."Really. Her name was Veronica. She broke up with me because she was fed up with my anger issues."Mordecai sighed."Its to complicated for me to I miss her so much."

"Who?The coffee girl or the cloud girl?"Benson asked.

"The coffee girl. I broke up with the cloud girl."Mordecai told his boss.

Benson sighed."I wish we knew how to help you."Mordecai closed his and Rigby's bedroom walked over to the kitchen to be greeted with all his employes(expect Mordecai) and Pops."So,did you figure out how to help him?"Rigby asked. Benson shook his head."No. I don't know what we can do. He's been so unhappy. Rigby sighed and left the kitchen. He sat on the porch steps outside."Oh Mordecai,if only there was a way I could help you."As if on que,I genie appeared out of nowhere."Wishes you need?"the genie asked."Yeah. Just tell me how to go back in time."Rigby told the genie."Oh,I shall take you there."The genie told Rigby. They arrived at a time travel machine."Pay the there are past you requests to know something from the future,tell him he cannot!Its a rule."The genie said. Rigby put five bucks in the time machine and arrived in a stall. The stall opened,revealing his past self. He forgot about Tracey and decided to refer CJ as "a girl".Future Rigby begins to talk to past is their conversation:

Future Rigby: R-R-Rigby!  
Rigby: Ahh!  
Future Rigby: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill dude. It's just me, I mean you. Look, I'm you from the future.  
Rigby: What the-? Were you in the stall the whole time?!  
Future Rigby: Gross! No! I got something to tell you. You have to help Mordecai. He's going to kiss a girl at New Years and you have to stop him.  
Rigby: That's sounds like the opposite of helping him. Are you really me from the future?  
Future Rigby: Come on! You have to trust me!  
Rigby: Oh yeah? Prove it, if you're from the future, then what's my New Year's resolution?  
Future Rigby: Year of the Rigby, baby!  
Rigby: Whoa! You are me from the future!  
Future Rigby: Yeah, I know.  
Rigby: Okay, so what's the deal about this New Year's kiss again?  
Future Rigby: Okay, so it's going to happen like this. Tomorrow at the New Year's mask party, Pops is going to open a bottle of sparkling apple juice to early, then Muscle Man is going to streak in a diaper, and then right after that, Mordecai is going to kiss a girl he shouldn't kiss. You gotta stop that kiss!  
Rigby: Okay, but why?  
Future Rigby: Sorry dude, future rules say I can't tell you. But-.  
Future phone: Insert five credits to continue the hologramic call.  
Future Rigby: Wait! Trust me! It's the only way he'll be happy!

He arrived back in the present,his past self hadn't listened to him. The genie nodded."What is your three wishes?"

Well before that can you talk me home?"Rigby asked. The genie sighed,fine but thats a wish."Darnit!"Rigby yelled in frustration. Rigby asked for his second wish for Mordecai to be happy genie shook his head."No feeling rules."

"Fine!I'll take a bouncy castle and an 80s CD collection."The genie snapped his fingers and then returned inside and knocked on the door of his was sleeping and holding a Margaret picture in his smiled to know his best friend was no longer jumped onto his trampoline bed."Don't worry buddy,she'll be back someday."Rigby could swear after he said he had seen a smile on Mordecai's knew someday his friend would be happy again.

**Was that sad enough?I know the genie thing was kinda random.I may continue if people want me was my first sadfic.**  
**By the way,I tried to fix the last two you at least know what I was trying to put down?**


End file.
